


graffitied your name all over these walls

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Fluff Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh.” Harry said slipping the dish back into the sink and turning so he was facing Niall. The blonde brought his hand up to cradle Harry’s face and a shy smile slipped onto Harry’s face as he positively melted into Niall’s palm. “Thanks.” Harry whispered.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>the one where harry and niall move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	graffitied your name all over these walls

**Author's Note:**

> Niall calling Harry "sweetheart" is my handcannon. Don't talk to me about it or I'll sob like can you imagine Niall with his beautiful Irish accent just looking at Harry and calling him sweetheart all the time like fuck I can't breathe. 
> 
> Anyways this is a fluffy domestic verse thing I started and I'm sure there are a thousand of them but you know wanted to do my own. Uhm like I said this was fluffy but it felt a bit angsty to me idk.

Harry was tidying up his apartment, making sure that everything was in its correct place and that things were neatly organized. He could smell the pasta he had cooked from all the way in the kitchen and he paced around the living room looking everything over with careful eyes. His boyfriend, Niall would be there any minute for their little date, cuddle time (and sex), and then he’d go home. And that was the part Harry wasn’t particularly fond of, the reason for Harry’s nervous thoughts and anxiety ridden cleaning.

They’d been dating for three years, both of them twenty four now and well things were great. Niall was perfect and charming and he had this Irish accent that was to die for and he looked at Harry like he was the one who hung the stars on the sky every night and Harry was completely gone for him, running-head-first-to-a-wall- gone. All their friends knew it and well he wanted to take the next step in the relationship.

He wanted Niall to move in with him. Sure Niall spent plenty of times at Harry’s and Harry spent time at Niall’s but eventually Niall would leave and Harry had always thought it’d be better anyway considering he always had Niall’s favorite chips stored in the cupboards, and he bought Niall’s favorite movies, and half of Niall’s clothing was stuffed in his closet. So moving in was just a given.

But Niall never brought it up or even made it obvious that he’d like to move in with Harry, he always talked about how much he loved his apartment and Harry didn’t want to be smothering. He sighed and ran a shaking hand through his tangled curls and walked back to the kitchen where the food was already set up and then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out and smiled down at the text.

_Walking up the stairs now, babe. xx._

He sighed, stuffed his phone back into his jeans pockets, and practically danced over to the door. He flung it open to reveal his Niall- god, he loved saying that- in his work suit with tired eyes but they looked like lighting bugs had made a home into them, that’s how illuminated they were. Harry was turning into mush just because Niall was looking at him and he felt like a child.

“Babe.” Niall said leaning in and pressing their lips together and when he was about to pull away Harry brought his fingers up to tangle it in Niall’s bottle blonde locks to keep him there and he felt Niall chuckle against him as he staggered inside, their lips still connected and shut the door after himself. Harry could stay there forever just kissing his beautiful boyfriend but Niall was pulling away and resting his hand on Harry’s hip, thumb massaging it softly.

“You okay?” He asked pressing their foreheads together. Harry’s heart fluttered like a million eagles taking flight and he nodded. “You made pasta… and cleaned up? Are you breaking up with me?” Niall asked but Harry noted that he looked slightly worried and Harry shook his head quickly.

“I would never.” He breathed.

“Good cause I like having you around… who’d kill the spiders?”

“Good to know my murdering ways are the only reason you keep me.” Harry giggled and Niall huffed out a laugh.

“Why else? It’s not cause of your beautiful face and amazing personality that’s for sure.” He teased and Harry felt himself blushing so he brought his hand up to his cheeks as he stepped back.

“How was work?”

“Was good. Tiring, I have to write up this report for the court case in three weeks.” Niall muttered walking towards the kitchen with Harry trailing behind him. Niall worked at a law firm with his dad, the owner of it and as one of the youngest lawyers at the firm he had to work harder to earn respect from his older more experienced colleagues. Harry on the other hand was a kindergarten teacher and well he loved his students… and he loved kids, but that was for another time.

“You’ll be fine babe, you always are.” Harry said watching as Niall pulled the dining room chair out and collapse into it smiling down at the pasta. Harry was suddenly nervous thinking about Niall rejecting his offer to move in together or telling Harry he was being suffocating, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be seen as clingy or way too dependent. Niall suddenly patted his lap and grinned.

“Come sit.” Harry blushed and shook his head.

“No… I’m too heavy.”

“Harry Styles, you are the most ridiculous human being I’ve ever met. Come sit.” Niall said holding out his hand and Harry tentatively walked towards Niall and slipped his hands into Niall’s giving Niall good leverage to tug him down and send him sprawling into his lap. Harry immediately felt insecure thinking that Niall was suffocating so he turned his head so that he was looking at Niall who was just smiling at him.

“I’m not crushing you am I, love?”

“No, sweetheart you’re perfect.”

Surprise, surprise Harry blushed again. They were silent for a bit as Niall ate his pasta, giving Harry some every so often. Neither of them spoke but Niall would sometimes land soft kisses on Harry’s clothed shoulders and Harry found his heart pounding faster than normal. He wanted to tell Niall but he was so damn scared and he didn’t want to lose Niall because moving in already sounded like a bad idea and god, he was an idiot.

“You seem very quiet at the moment. What’s wrong?” Niall asked him lowly after he was done eating. Harry didn’t say anything at first opting for playing with his fingers like one of his students, Jennifer always did. “Is it because summer’s coming to a close? You know you’ll be great, the kids always love you.”

“It’s not that.” Harry sighed.

“Well… what is it?”

“I’ve been thinking.” Harry said softly and Niall hummed as if to say go on. “Don’t hate me or get mad it was just a suggestion.”

“I could never hate or get mad at you.”

“Promise.” Harry said pulling out his pinky and it was childish sure but he needed something, even a silly juvenile gesture to placate him. Niall very seriously twined their pinkies together and nodded.

“Pinky promise.”

Harry let out a huge sigh and began to talk. “Okay so I know you love your apartment and I love your apartment too but you know that all your things are basically here and like you’re here most of the time anyway and I even buy those horrid sun chips you like because I’ve gotten so used to having you around and I was just wondering would you mind moving in together? And of course you can say no or think about it like that’s perfectly fine I would never force you to make a decision like that you know cause that’s like a big step in a relationship and I do like our relationship the way it is, it’s perfect… like you. I was just thinking maybe it’d be better… cause you know gas prices go up and we wouldn’t have to keep driving from work to the other’s house and then going back to our house… or we could move into your apartment if you’d like I just…” Harry finally trailed off and took a large much needed breath.

Niall was looking at him with the fondest look on his face but Harry couldn’t see it considering he was turned away from Niall with his head down and his curls blocking his peripheral vision.

“Haz.” Niall said softly kissing his shoulder but Harry slinked off of him and turned around so he was facing Niall now with his arms crossed over his chest sadly.

“It’s okay to say no.”

“I know.” Niall replied watching his very upset looking boyfriend and Niall didn’t know why he was troubled considering Niall hadn’t even replied. But Niall thought maybe it had to do a bit with Harry’s insecurities with being in a relationship. When they had first started going out Harry was very reluctant with the whole dating thing stating he’d just gotten out of a bad relationship. But Niall didn’t even know why Harry had insecurities considering he was one of the loveliest souls Niall had ever met in his twenty four years.

Harry sighed after a prolonged silence and walked over and picked up Niall’s plate and began to walk over to the sink prepared to clean everything up. He felt drained and nothing had even happened, he just didn’t want Niall to think him silly. As Harry lathered up the dish he felt Niall’s arm slide around his waist gently and he whispered.

“Yes.” In a soft voice. Harry’s breath hitched and he didn’t say anything for a bit but then he cleared his throat.

“Yes what?”

“I want to move in with you. We could move into a dumpster for all I care, long as I’m with you.”

“Oh.” Harry said slipping the dish back into the sink and turning so he was facing Niall. The blonde brought his hand up to cradle Harry’s face and a shy smile slipped onto Harry’s face as he positively melted into Niall’s palm. “Thanks.” Harry whispered.

“No need to thank me, sweetheart.” Niall said and then they were kissing languidly and softly and then Niall was pulling away first. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

They had a good time to say the least and when Harry woke up in the middle of the night with Niall’s arm wrapped around his waist tightly and his breath ghosting Harry’s neck it felt… permanent.

~

The next week their friends, Louis, Liam, and Zayn and the moving guys all helped Niall and Harry move Niall’s things from his apartment to Harry’s. They had already gotten the paper work done to add Niall to the rent and all the boys were having fun moving in Niall’s various snapbacks and suits and by the time they were finished all five were terribly tired.

They were sprawled in Harry (and Niall’s) living room watching reruns of Skins, Harry and Niall spooning on the couch and the other three were slumped on separate bean bags. Harry had a smile on his face because he just felt so whole now, like Niall not living there and being away from him was a whole other piece of him leaving and now… he was there forever.

It felt nice.

“So,” Niall suddenly whispered in his ear so that their friends didn’t here. “There’s this boy with massively curly hair and such lovely green eyes and he was so nervous to ask me to move in with him and I have no idea why that is because I’m so in love with him. He’s my everything.”

Harry closed his eyes and relished in the way Niall’s breath ghosted over his hair and Niall’s smell and everything that was Niall it felt like home.

“I’m in love with you too.” Harry whispered but because he was a horrible whisperer and he was getting choked up three heads snapped in their direction. Louis was the first to groan.

“Uh-oh guys, I think Harry’s gonna cry!”

“Yup he’s gonna cry.”

“I don’t wanna see him cry.” Harry blushed and turned so that he could hide his face into Niall’s chest.

“I hate you all!”

“You love us!” Louis screamed and then they were all rushing to the couch and ruining the moment Niall and Harry had shared but creating one of their own. They were a mass of limbs and hair and Harry got elbowed in the ribs way too many times but it felt nice, like the way someone felt after they had their first kiss or getting into a tub after a long day and when he looked over Zayn’s extremely tall hair and caught Niall’s eyes he felt warm and safe.

And everything felt okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 2k words of me having no life!!
> 
> Personal Blog: http://lukeuniversity.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fanfiction Blog: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/my-hummingbirdheart


End file.
